Spartan IV
by Rimshooter
Summary: After five years of peace, humanity is thrown into yet another war, the difference? This war is with itself. About two years into this war, a new line of Spartans rises, with effectiveness. This is their story in the UNSC civil war. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Brothers in Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Halo concepts and/or themes included within this file e.g. Spartan, covenant, Halo array, forerunner, flood, etc. I do ,however, own the unique plot and few unique characters. This is merely a written document made to be read for recreational purposes only. I cannot and have no intention of using this for commercial benefit. I am not a member of any game-design company, and I am not the author of the Halo books, so I cannot use this for commercial benefit. The Halo game has already been claimed using a Havok copyright by Bungie and other companies.**

**THIS IS VITAL INFORMATION ON THE STORY**

**Summary/Prologue:** At the end of the Human/Covenant war, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 failed to return home and was presumed dead, marked MIA to keep up the tradition that Spartans are invulnerable and are not able to die. Five years after the end of the war, the UNSC splintered between two groups, the rebels and the loyalists. The rebels had kept their hatred of the Shangheli, and declared those who supported them enemies, as well as the Shangheli themselves, earning the loyalists the 'nickname' squid-lovers. The majority split off into the loyalists, surprisingly enough, and outnumbered the rebels. Numbers alone, however, wasn't enough to suppress the rebels, and the continued to thrive and increase in their own numbers, until the were equal with the loyalists and still rising. This continued up till 2557, when the rebels captured a fortress world, Jericho VII which had been terra-formed and used as a communications/trade route between the UNSC and Shangheli. After this region fell, a green light was given to Dr. Catherin Halsey to begin the Spartan IV project. Since time was low, and she only had two days to find the candidates for the project.

In two days time, she managed to find 52 candidates, who would later be reduced to a meager 7 living candidates per extreme genetic modifications. Among these were: Standard enhancements to the Spartan II's, and several cybernetic implants, that litterally made them look 75 percent machine on the outside, save areas that would risk reflex and movement ability, they were covered with their own metal 'exoskeleton' in addition to their MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Amour. The exoskeleton was litterally wired and fused into their bodies, in return to the grief and pain, it recycled nutrients and countered infections and disease with extreme precision, making them litterally immortal, until they die of old age, which is estimated to be around the year 2647, giving them a 'natural' 90 plus year life span. The drawbacks of this were as follows.

The ability to reproduce wasn't just diminished, it became a relative impossibility. If the exoskeleton suffered and energy surge, or 'melt-down' the Spartan would litterally become incinerated, and/or suffer spontaneous combustion. The exoskeleton could theoretically be 'hacked' by an AI as well, though the implements and probability's of what it could do then are relatively unknown, or ONI kept it to themselves. Another draw-back is that the candidate will 'feel' whatever the exoskeleton does. Though whether or not this is really a major draw-back is debatable.

After roughly three months of training, the Spartan IV's were sent on their first mission, which turned out to be a huge success. In fact, every mission up till the present, 2583, where they are about to embark on the presumably least dangerous, most difficult mission yet. They were going to be sent to find and receive their 'CO' Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John-117.

The following are the candidates. Skip this to the bottom to read chapter one, which is basically an extension of the prologue in dialogue.

III

Alex-456. Role: Close Quarters Combat(CQC)/Demolitions Specialist.

Armor Modifications (Permutation Combinations)-

Body: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor /EOD variant.

Shoulders: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant.

Head: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant.

III

Trent-567. Role: Sharpshooter/Reconnaissance

Armor Modifications (Permutation Combinations)-

Body: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor /R variant.

Shoulders: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant.

Head: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant.

III

Eran-213. Role: Suppression Fire/Sharpshooter

Armor Modifications (Permutation Combinations)-

Body: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor

Shoulders: Mark VI(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor

Head: Mark VI(a) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor

III

Alisha-374. Role: CQC/Infiltration

Armor Modifications (Permutation Combinations)-

Body: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant.

Shoulders: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor

Head: ODST

III

Rence-496. Role: Demolitions Specialist

Armor Modifications (Permutation Combinations)-

Body: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor /EOD variant

Shoulders: Mark VI(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor

Head: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor /EOD variant

III

Vincent-536. Role: Reconnaissance/CQC

Armor Modifications (Permutation Combinations)-

Body: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor /R variant.

Shoulders: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant.

Head: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant.

III

Benjamen-134. Role: Heavy Suppression Fire

Armor Modifications (Permutation Combinations)-

Body: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor

Shoulders: VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor /EOD variant

Head: Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/C variant

III

Chapter 1**:** A Mission For Lunatics.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**Epsilon Eridani System-Orbiting Reach II (terra-formed)-UNSC Orbital Defense Station Zanzibar-Approx. 1500 Hours Military Standard Time.**

"_You've _got to be kidding me. Lord Hood wants us to hunt down and bring a _myth_ back for him?"

Alex-456 stated with enthusiasm after their CO, Trent-567, finished debriefing his team on their new assignment, straight from Lord Terrance Hood, surprisingly still alive and IN the military.

"Oh come on Al, you're not excited about going on a proverbial wild goose chase to hopefully find and retrieve humanity's greatest hero?" Eran 123, the egotistic one, commented.

"He's got a point, give him a break." Benjamen-134, the subtle giant, retorted for Alex.

"Oh so the giant speaks?" Eran taunted back.

"A least he isn't a bitch." Alisha 374 ,their very own underground ninja, remarked getting Eran on her last nerve instantly.

Seeing the war about to take place, Trent cut in stopping the two of them from tearing each other apart. "Come on guys, it's not so bad, using our sensors and detectors, we might be able to actually track the slipspace wake he left, or better yet, his transponder."

"Well, when do we leave?" Rence-496 stated, breaking the near-impenetrable silence that had dominated the room.

"Now. We'll be traveling in the UNSC Prowler Dusk, which has recently been upgraded with a Shangheli slip-space drive, allowing it to travel at 12 light-years per day. It's also been equipped with a bountiful supply of BLACK WIDOW comsats and a recently developed solar converter that only takes a meager 2 hours to fully charge a ship for up to 3 days. It's on its way here now. ETA 12 minutes."

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

_**Author's Note: **Well? What do you think? This is my first try at a Spartan IV fic, and also my second story that isn't a crossover of sorts, so I want your opinion on it, constructive criticism is welcome, and flaming will be ignored/And reported depending on intensity. If you tell me you hate the story, fine, just give me a reason._

_Anyway, I hope it is a good start_

_-Rimsho_


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Halo concepts and/or themes included within this file e.g. Spartan, covenant, Halo array, forerunner, flood, etc. I do ,however, own the unique plot and few unique characters. This is merely a written document made to be read for recreational purposes only. I cannot and have no intention of using this for commercial benefit. I am not a member of any game-design company, and I am not the author of the Halo books, so I cannot use this for commercial benefit. The Halo game has already been claimed using a Havok copyright by Bungie and other companies.**

Chapter 2: Oh, now we're guessing

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**Epsilon Eridani System-Orbiting Reach II (terra-formed)-UNSC Prowler Dusk Docked Within UNSC Orbital Defense Station Zanzibar-Approx. 1500 Hours Military Time**

Commander Richard Lash stood on the bridge of his prowler, patiently listening to his navigations officer as she recited data and statistics of their docking procedure.

As far as he was from the air-lock, he could still see the Spartan-IVs boarding his ship, And prepared for a long, boring, and tiresome ride.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

"Not very cozy." Rence stated breaking the dull silence once again, as he seemed to have a habit of doing.

"What did you expect, a five-star hotel? _Listen,_ this is the UNSC." Eran stated sarcastically, though she did have a point, most UNSC ships were either dull black, or gray, and in geometric design restricted to being practical.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He retorted.

"Not doing a very good job." Alex broke in.

Vincent sighed and prepared for days upon days of bickering between his comrades as he felt the familiar feeling of a slip-space jump. "I don't know about you, but I'm heading to the gym to spend some of my frustration."

"I'm with you there." Alisha stated before joining Vincent upon exiting the door.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

**Unknown Coordinates- Approx. 1200 Hours-10 Months Later**

The _Dusk_ exited Shaw-Fukijawa space over a planet so far away from the sol system, that it was only known by serial number... XY-B42-A61. It was a lush, green planet, with one or two large bodies of water that could be seen from orbit. What caught the Dusk's attention was a weak distress signal and transponder, not clear enough to identify the source, if there still was one.

Something orbiting the planet, however, caught their hopes. It was the rear half of a ship, the lettering on the end so incredibly sun-bleached, it looked like nothing more then a white smear on the olive-drab surface. Scattered around it were several hundred space-debris satellites, which were identified as longswords and pieces of the hull. Some of it was even identified as part of a covenant ship.

After deciding it was worth investigating, the dusk decided to send the Spartans on a reconnaissance mission. Find out the ship's identity,locate any crew still in cryo, and if it's the _Dawn_, locate Master Chief Sierra 117, simple objective... right?

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I **

_Sorry for the monologue, boring chapter. I was tired, beat down, and emotionally defeated. I decided to jump into the action and skip the millions of boring events that will happen during a slip-space transit._

_I might update soon..._


	3. Chapter 3: What Once Was Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Halo concepts and/or themes included within this file e.g. Spartan, covenant, Halo array, forerunner, flood, etc. I do ,however, own the unique plot and few unique characters. This is merely a written document made to be read for recreational purposes only. I cannot and have no intention of using this for commercial benefit. I am not a member of any game-design company, and I am not the author of the Halo books, so I cannot use this for commercial benefit. The Halo game has already been claimed using a Havok copyright by Bungie and other companies.**

**Thanks for the first reveiw KonohaShinobi. I'll try, and hope this chapter does the trick for you.**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

_As the UNSC civil war continued, it was noted that after the rebels had been cut off from their main shipyards at the recently terraformed Harvest, that in the next several encounters with the rebels, they were using old, salvaged ships from the Human-Covenant war. _

_However, since these ships were merely salvaged, they underwent quick repairs, but didn't receive any newer systems due to the tight budget the rebels were forced to abide. One of the reasons a salvaged ship, Arabia, was dropped out of slipspace prematurely, only to encounter a small brute fleet._

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Unknown Coordinates-Taskforce _Sierra _Aboard Unknown Vessel- Approx. 1240 Hours**

The Pelican shook as it landed gruffly in the remains of a hangar. As the hatch-doors opened, seven Spartan IV's stepped off of the UNSC landing-craft.

Trent looked around the ruined, empty remains of the hangar with his usual stoic gaze.

"Come on, we can't live off recycled oxygen forever, let's split up. Eran, you stay here and make sure the pelican doesn't have any 'difficulties' when we abandon this floating junk-heap. Alex, Vince, and Ben, you head down to cryo and see if our objective is down there taking a nap. Me, Alisha, and Rence will head up to the bridge and find out the answers to the who, what, when, and where's.

He received 6 green acknowledgment lights in his visor, and took his team towards the nearest door, barely visibly labeled 'Bridge'. While everyone else but Eran headed through another door, probably leading to cryo.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Trent's 'Alpha' Team**

The hallways were in just as much a mess as the hangar, only the ruined vehicles were replaced with rotting bodies, both human, and associated covenant. As the moved through the darkened corridors, they had to sometimes slow down to climb over toppled crates and the occasional stack of dead grunts/ brutes.

Their passage was halted as the reached the first of several blast doors installed through-out the ship.

Trent motioned to Rence who merely shook his head. "Right, try and find an access way, see if we can bypass this.

After a few minutes of searching, or more accurately backtracking, they found a weakened door leading into a narrow, dark passage. Trent motioned to Rence again, who in turn reached into his bag and pulled out a satchel charge and was about to apply it to the door, when Alisha pushed him out of the way and kicked it down with a resounding thud.

"Don't waste the explosives." With that said, she turned on her flashlight and entered the narrow passage. Trent and Rence looked at each-other, shrugged, and followed.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Alex's 'Beta' Team**

Alex and his team were moving through similar passages, only Alex and Vince seemed to think holding an argument was more important then stealth.

"I'm telling you, if we just place some C-12 on the wall here, and the one after that, we'll be in cryo." Alex stated.

"And I'm telling you, even if the C-12 doesn't blow us up with the walls, it will probably kill our objective, if he is there." Vincent replied evenly.

There argument was abruptly ended as they heard an odd sound. Like scratching on a metal surface.

"What the.." Alex started to say, but was cut-off as a Brute Captain Major and two or three Brute Ultras turned the corner. Instantly Starting a skirmish between the Spartans and Covenant Loyalists.

Wasting no time, Ben fired several .308 caliber rounds from his MA5C into the Brutes, while Alex and Vince, being closer to their enemies, started fighting head-on while trying to get a distance. Thinking a head, Alex purposefully dropped a small anti-personnel mine as he and his team fell back around the corner.

A few seconds later, a large boom and several enraged howls rewarded Alex for his efforts as he and his comrades took up covered positions in the various rubble of the hallway. Alex got behind an over-turned supply-crate just as several annoyed brutes turned the corner..

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Trent's 'Alpha' Team**

Trent and his team encountered a similar problem upon entering a decent-sized armory filled with brutes making themselves comfortable.

As his team broke through the closed door, at least twelve brutes turned to their direction.

"Shit."

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

No Note.


	4. Chapter 4: Three Gates

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Halo concepts and/or themes included within this file e.g. Spartan, covenant, Halo array, forerunner, flood, etc. I do ,however, own the unique plot and few unique characters. This is merely a written document made to be read for recreational purposes only. I cannot and have no intention of using this for commercial benefit. I am not a member of any game-design company, and I am not the author of the Halo books, so I cannot use this for commercial benefit. The Halo game has already been claimed using a Havok copyright by Bungie and other companies.**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

_For reference, Trent is equipped with a Shotgun, and MA5C. Rence has a MA5C and M6D Pistol, which had somehow escaped recall and survived the years. Alisha has a pair of SMGs and Shotgun._

_Alex has a MA5C with an under-slung grenade launcher added to it. Ben has a MA5C. Vince has a BR and Sniper Rifle._

_Eran has a Sniper Rifle and MA5C._

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Trent's Alpha Team-Taskforce _Sierra_-Aboard Unknown Vessel-**

Trent rolled behind an over-turned ammunitions crate as several red-hot spikes and high-velocity grenades flew to his previous position. He blind-fired over his cover as he located his squad. Rence had apparently switched to his pistol and took cover in the side of the doorway, while Alisha was taking advantage of the weapon-racks the protruded from the walls and firing her SMGs sporadically.

He chucked a grenade into the group of brutes and changed positions to a weapon-rack adjacent to the one Alisha was using. He then chucked another grenade and charged in with his shotgun pumping lead into the enemy.

Rence took out a Brute Major's power-amour and proceeded to blow its head off with his pistol, he then quickly retreated behind cover as a few high-velocity grenade pounded the wall behind the door. After which he started taking pot-shots at any brutes he could aim at in time. A few more shots and a Brute Minor's head was turned to mush. He then activated a comm. with Trent so he could be heard clearly over the sounds of combat.

"Tent! We can't take these guys out, we don't have a good enough armament!" As if to emphasize, a Chieftain wielding a gravity hammer and several Brute Bodyguards joined the fray.

"Well, how do you suppose we acquire reliable fire-power, or even reinforcements when we're inside a derelict ship?" As he stated this he fired a shot into the back of the brute chieftain and jammed a spike-grenade between his armor before retreating away as it furiously tried to take him with it.

"We should fall back to the hangar then." Alisha cut in, while pumping lead into a nearby Brute Minor with her shotgun, "We'd have a better chance in a more open space with this many hostiles, Eran could reinforce us, and if need be, the Dusk can spare a squad of marines.

"Fine, come on, let's get to the hangar." Trent stated flatly while finishing of a Brute Ultra before retreating into the door, "Rence leave a charge and use it to slow em' down." Rence nodded and planted a satchel on the door.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

Eran wasn't having a much better day as she capped another Brute Major as it steeped into the room, following up by disabling the amour on a nearby Brute Ultra, before having to reload. At the rate these Brutes had began pouring in, she wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Turning back tot he fight, she decapitated the Ultra and fired three shots into a Brute Captain Ultra's head.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

Alex had had a far easier time the his fellows, so far he had encountered little resistance, apparently the Brutes were scattered in this area of the ship, and something else had them occupied.

That changed, however, as he turned the corner and was face to face with a fairly large squad of Brute Majors and Ultras, and a pair of hunters in front of the stairs that would lead to cryo.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**


	5. Chapter 5: To Kill a Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Halo concepts and/or themes included within this file e.g. Spartan, covenant, Halo array, forerunner, flood, etc. I do ,however, own the unique plot and few unique characters. This is merely a written document made to be read for recreational purposes only. I cannot and have no intention of using this for commercial benefit. I am not a member of any game-design company, and I am not the author of the Halo books, so I cannot use this for commercial benefit. The Halo game has already been claimed using a Havoc copyright by Bungie and other companies.**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

"_It should be noted that Spartan IV's are seasoned marine volunteers, only the best few the best were allowed to sign up, and they still had a rough 85 casualty rate. Due to their volunteer nature, the Spartan IV's were known by name to many soldiers, as they had families they remembered and it was pointless to throw a charade like with their predecessors. Their having families was a double-edged sword, they could fight harder to protect their loved ones, or subsequently be distracted and make fatal mistakes..."_

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Trent's Alpha Team-Taskforce _Sierra_-Aboard Unknown Vessel-**

Trent rounded a corner only to find a large sturdy barricade blocking off the route they had taken before. Several crates had apparently been stacked in a make-shift wall, along with every other object not thoroughly secured to the ground including wall terminals and bodies, as if this wasn't enough, the builders had apparently placed several charges on the roof making it collapse.

Trent looked to Rence who merely shook his head, and pointed to a section of titanium making a make-shift staircase to the upper levels. Trent nodded and they began to climb their way up, after hearing several howls of anger and annoyance not far behind them, they sped up to a much faster pace.

As Trent and Alisha made it to the top, Rence found a stable foothold and tossed his demolitions up to them, while Rence got a more stable position and pulled out his MA5C, aiming for the corner.

His leader asked the obvious question, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Buying some time. Go on ahead I'll catch up, I promise." Came the reply.

"Come on man, don't do this.." the howls got louder, "What about your sister?"

"They're gonna catch us and you know it, when they do.. we're all dead." As Rence stated this, a bonded pair of Hunters smashed through a nearby blast door. They turned towards Rence, who was the only one in their vision. The spartan in question pulled his M6D and fired at them, "GO".

Rence grinned as he clicked the detonator for a satchel he placed by a pile of grenades. The Hunters just happened to strep by. The result was an explosion large enough to send fire belching up to the higher level.

"Sorry, sis, that promise'll have to wait."

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**Flashback**

_The chime of a piano key sounded in the dull interior of a seemingly vacant room. In the center of said room, overshadowed by a beam of light coming from a cracked shade, a piano sat with a young girl in a wheelchair playing it. She unceasingly played until the chimes evolved into a magnificent chorus filling the room with music._

_The music stopped abruptly as someone entered the room, she turned to reveal a sickly girl of no more then 12. She seemed to gain a over-exaggerated smile as Rence walked up to her frail form._

"_Now, what are you doing down here?" He asked, "You know mom's going to be throwing a fit if she discovers you're out of bed."_

"_But it's so... silent in there. I can't stand being away from this music."_

"_Well, what if you have another scenario because of your leaving bed? I have to leave soon, you wouldn't want to upset us would you?"_

"_Okay brother, do me a favor?"_

"_Sure, what?" He replied._

"_Come back reeeaallll soon and visit, okay?"_

"_No problem."_

_The words seemed to echo as the memory burned like a picture tossed into the fire. _

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

With grief, Trent and Alisha continued down the hallway. After a few minutes of winding through the ruined corridors, they chanced upon some luck

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

Eran rolled from behind cover, a munitions crate, as a plasma grenade exploded behind her. Finding that she just lost her Sniper to the grenade, she pulled out her MA5C and began firing into the Brute's position. Life decided to be a bitch to her, however, as a swarm of drones broke through the ventilation

, along with a Brute chieftain with honor guard entered through a door situated on a catwalk above her.

"Shit."

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

**A**lex sprinted around a corner, followed closely by Vince, and Ben who blind fired as he joined them.

A few seconds later, a Brute Captain pursued around the corner, only to taste three clips of assorted ammunition. "Vince, try and cause those hunters some grief with you sniper."

"Right." Vince peeked around the corner with his sniper and rapid fired several shots into a hunter that had dumbly turned around.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

Nigido Hona Tarru was arguing with a brute. It apparently wanted him to sneak around and ambush the demons through a narrow passage in the wall. But Nigido kept disagreeing that he could not fit. Nigido argued no more as four rapid 'snaps' sounded and he fell over dead with four armor piercing bullets in his back.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

Vince chose the moment the hunter fell over to start running as fast as he could to the hanger, followed closely by Alex and Ben.

"Dammit!"

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**


	6. Chapter 6: Behold a Pale Horse

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Halo concepts and/or themes included within this file e.g. Spartan, covenant, Halo array, forerunner, flood, etc. I do ,however, own the unique plot and few unique characters. This is merely a written document made to be read for recreational purposes only. I cannot and have no intention of using this for commercial benefit. I am not a member of any game-design company, and I am not the author of the Halo books, so I cannot use this for commercial benefit. The Halo game has already been claimed using a Havoc copyright by Bungie and other companies.**

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

Alex was running through the corridors of the ship until he was yanked into a maintenance way and pulled out of sight. "What the-"

"Hush you'll make it figure out where we went, wait." Vince whispered.

Alex nodded as he saw the hunter and several brutes run past the door. He waited a few minutes before speaking, "Come on, let's head off towards cryo before they decide to check maintenance.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**

Trent was doing much the same thing as Alex, until he stopped.

"What?" Eran asked.

"I have an idea." He said as he walked over to a terminal and started checking the logs...

Query: Access Code?

Trent attached a spoofer.

Access Code: CHORUS-OF-JUSTICE

Transmitting files..

Ship Log

Inventory

Crew and Personnel

Cryo Bay A-1

Trent selected Ship log,

2525(Error Corrupted)

Arrived at Harvest system as planned. We spotted an unknown contact and attempted to hail (Data corrupted) ...gle message received "Your destruction is willed by the gods, and we are their instruments." Unknown ship fired at... oh my god it's heading for us, it's heading for the Arabia (error data feed cut off prematurely. Reboot?)

Trent had all the info he needed, "Rebels." Trent stated hatefully. "_Attention Dusk, we've determined this is not the Forward Unto Dawn, it's the Arabia, pick us up in the hanger, expect a hostile EVAC."_

He ignored the "_Roger"_ and began sprinting with Eran to the hanger.

"_Alex get to the hanger_."

"_Roger that.. why?"_

"_This is the Arabia, not the Dawn, now hurry up soldier!"_

Trent headed top speed towards the hanger, only slowing so Eran could keep pace with him.

**I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I**


End file.
